


Empty Headed and Filled with Water

by AmateurScribes



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Choking, Gen, Prompt Fic, Torture, Waterboarding, Whumptober 2019, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Living on an island, Grif's used to going to the beach and letting the repetitiveness of the waves wash over him, submerging his head under the water.This- this isnothinglike that.





	Empty Headed and Filled with Water

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this! A truly evil and fun prompt that I have been thinking about since I saw the prompt list! So I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> For the duration of this event, all mistakes are my own.

There's a hand gripping Grif's hair tightly as he blinks the water out of his eyes, coughing and gushing out water from his mouth, strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

_ "Why-" _ his head is forced back underwater, and his muscles tighten as they're forced still, trapped in the armor lock, but he knows that if he were able to move his arms, they would be touching and slapping the sides of the steal water trough in an attempt to get a good grip on it to push his head back up over the surface of the water, pushing against the force holding it down. But as it stands he cannot do that at the moment. 

_ "Won't-" _ his head breaks the surface, and he sputters out water, gasping for air while he could before it's pushed down once more.

_ "You-" _ the process repeated, and his eyes burned from the contact of the saltwater.

_ "Tell me where they are?!" _ Temple demanded, pulling his head out of the water enough so that they could make eye contact- as best as Grif could with blurry vision and hair draped over his face. "Tell me now!"

Sputtering out water, he coughed out a response, "I told- you-" his lungs felt as if they were weighed down with water, making it hard to breathe. "I don't-  _ know." _

"Yes you do, you were working with the mercenary," Temple let go of his head, and Grif was relieved at the momentary release of his hair, his scalp stinging from the micro-tears caused by the force of his yanking. "He must have told you where he was going to bring the Freelancers when he released them!"

His breathing under momentary control, and all the water that he could get out, expelled from his body, he looked up at the man from his crouch- his legs locked into place beside the trough, only his chest and head were free, but only because the armor had been removed- and said through gritted teeth, "It's like I  _ told _ you already, he didn't tell me jack  _ shit." _

Yelling in frustration, Temple kicked the glass water that showcased the blue and vibrant ocean, not afraid of it causing any sort of crack. In the hand that hadn't pushed Grif's head under the salty, dirty water he was holding onto the remote that controlled the armor lock weapon, clenching it so tightly that the plastic was beginning to crack.

"Do you  _ enjoy _ this?" Temple asked him after whirling towards him. "Do you like getting hurt- get some sort of kick out of it?"

Glaring at the other man, water trailing down his forehead and down his cheek, he responded, "What do you think, asshole?"

"From how you haven't volunteered any information, I'm inclined to think that you do," Temple growled, before raising his hands and taking in a deep breath. "I don't- I don't  _ like _ putting you through all this, ok?"

"Could've fooled me," he rolled his eyes, not inclined to look at the other man. 

"Don't fucking sass me," he hissed. "We could have skipped this-  _ all _ this- if you were only more forthcoming. So just tell me where they are, and I'll let you go."

Staring ahead, not even giving the man any sort of satisfaction of seeing his harrowed face, he said the only thing that he really could.

"No," trailed softly but firmly from his grips.

It's a slightly noticeable sound when the armor lock is released- almost like the hiss of air being released- and it's a shame that Grif has gotten so used to hearing it, that he didn't need to see Temple do it to know that he pressed that brightly colored button.

So he's not surprised when he's being pulled back, his knees cracking when his legs straighten out, having locked together from being in the same position for so long, and he couldn't very well support his own weight from how the limbs sting with pins and needles. But that's not necessary from how he's thrown back onto the ground, only a little bit further away from the trough.

In a flash, there's a pressure on his chest, Temple's sitting on him, and with a click of a button, he's locked into place again before he even had a chance to try and weakly push him off.

Setting the remote aside, Temple keeps his eyes only on him, dark and ugly bags under his eyes distracting him from how bloodshot they actually were. The Blue reaches out and grips his chin lightly, his other hand snaking to sort of caress his cheek a little bit. 

Freaking out, Grif's eyes widened, and he tried to move his head away, pushing further into the ground.

But he had misunderstood the action, as the hand settles over his mouth and nose, lightly at first, before Temple's expression darkened, and he tilted Grif's head up at the same time that he pressed down and hard against his face.

Grif regretted not taking in a deeper inhale while he could, because his eyes were starting to tear up while the pressure increased in his lungs as they constricted and burned with the loss of oxygen.

He arched his back, arms and legs stuck in place diminishing the attempts to throw Temple off of him. He tried moving his head to the side to loosen the other man’s grip on him, but the hand clasped against his chin just moved him back into place.

"I don't like watching you struggle this way," Temple informs him. "If only your armor was any other color."

Grif feels like he's starting to see white noise in his vision, in the small moments that his eyes aren't clenched shut.

"You know- Gene wanted to be the one who interrogated you," the Blue stated, looking up towards the wall in front of him. "Well, he used the word torture. But that's such an ugly word."

Grif could hardly hear what he was saying, quickly but surely losing consciousness.

"I don't torture people," Temple lies, mostly to himself. "I didn't torture those other Freelancers. Torture just seems- so messy, you know? I don't like that, messes that is."

All fight started to leave his body, eyes rolling up as his eyelids fluttered closed, only moments away from passing out.

Them, Temple lets up, hand sliding off of and away from his mouth, and the instant that it's gone he's gasping for air, eyes flying open as he heaves and sucks in oxygen.

"This isn't messy," Temple says, lightly getting off of his chest. "You aren't all bloody like you would have been if Gene was here. Sure, you're absolutely soaked, but, that's making you cleaner. It's  _ water." _

Grif doesn't- can't- respond to anything Temple says, but the man is fucking out of his mind, so he figures that he isn't missing much. He thinks that filling his lungs up with air is much more important than anything he could be saying. 

"I think we're done here for today," Temple lets up and off of his chest, clambering over his frozen limbs. 

Grif stares as he stands, watches him walk away from the remote- within reach, but he can't move, so what's the point of pretending as if he could get it?- and towards the exit of the room.

"I'll come back for you later," Temple throws over his shoulder. "Need to check on the other prisoners, from what I've heard they've been putting up a big fuss because of your leaving. I need to quiet them down before you can return to them."

And he leaves the room, and Grif's stuck in place, water piling behind his head from where it drained out of his hair.

Grif had been singled out from the others due to his appearance in the base, you didn't need to be a genius to realize that he was with Locus. And Temple was something far beyond a genius- a maniac for sure.

But even if he hadn't been taken first, and if what Temple was saying, it didn't sound like he would have chosen him if he wasn't the one with the most probable knowledge, he would have offered himself up first.

Tucker would say something that would piss off Temple enough to cause the man to kill him outright, this Grif didn't doubt.

He didn't even want to imagine something this horrible happening to Caboose, the Blue had had enough trouble in his life, he didn't need this added on top of the things that caused him to cry at night.

Simmons- he didn't even want to imagine how easily he would crumble under the pressure, admitting that he knew nothing, and probably begging for the safety of the others. He wouldn't be able to handle torture like this.

But Grif? He's had years to get used to being everyone's punching bag. His pain tolerance was high- it had to be, otherwise, he'd been dead ten times over.

He was the most suitable candidate for torture- fuck Temple and his bullshit, he'd call it as it is.

Truthfully, he had no idea where Locus had scurried away Carolina and Wash. Probably Chorus, but he hoped not, considering how public it was. Grif didn't doubt that they would need medical attention if what he's seen- experienced- of what Temple's capable was true.

The best and safest place to go would be Iris- Locus knew where it was, it was remote and secure, perfect for hiding away, there was probably medicine in one of the two bases.

Head lying back against the ground, Grif wishes that  _ he _ was back on Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, completely and utterly just torture without any sort of plot- like it's there, but you can tell what I wanted to write about the most, haha!
> 
> If you'd like to contact me, you can find me at either of my Tumblr's: @agent-murica (main) and @amateurscribes (writing)!


End file.
